


Chase the Moon and Sun

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post :<br/>http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/60164911901/awkwardsituationist-while-sitting-on-brighton</p><p> The title comes from the song “I’ll be back upon my feet” by Monkees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Moon and Sun

It started as a silly idea.

Just an idea to take a picture as they travel.

 

Blaine suggests they take a pose and repeat it at every landmarch they reach.

Kurt suggests that they don’t take a silly pose and just take random pictures as they go.

When they’re in Coney Island at the end of the summer, Blaine snaps a picture of their feet in front of the sea lightened by the setting sun and Kurt giggles at the randomness of it.

When they’re in London, the weather is so warm that summer that they sit on the banks of the Thames and take of their shoes just for a minute when Blaine beams at Kurt.

"We should take a picture of our feet in front of the London Eye" he announces as if this is the best idea ever.

Kurt is about to gently (or not so gently) shoot that idea down when he really thinks about it.

This could be fun, taking pictures of their feet in every place they go.

So they do, and the walkers passing by them smile at them when they try to to take the picture without hurting themselves.

They do it again the following years, each time they go somewhere new : Niagara Falls, Montréal, Paris and the Mont Saint-Michel, Rome and the Forum, Firenze and the Uffizzi gallery … Each time they manage to take a picture of their four feet in front of a recognizable place.

Until there are six feet in the pictures : they capture the moment Dan arrives in their home, in the nursery, and the moment their son is able to travel, they take him around.

His chubby legs first appear in a picture of their background (it is a landmark, Kurt never thought he would leave Manhattan !) ; then there is a picture at Graceland, with his little glittery boots ; the Liberty bell in Philadelphia, with his first teeny tiny snickers ; the Statue of Liberty (taken from the ferry), when he’s 2 years-old ; his school building, taken the day before he starts elementary school.

Blaine prints each and every of those pictures in multiple prints : one for each set of grandparents, one for his album, and one for the kitchen wall they have dedicated to that particular project.

He can’t wait for a fourth pair to join them.


End file.
